


The Cat That Walked By Himself

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Betaed, inspired by twt @incorrectboo, what if you cracked your knuckles and your fingers started to glow like glow sticks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: “Who’s fingers would really glow like—aaaawh, glow sticks?” Seungkwan yawns to himself. He turns away from the light and settles back down with his pillow.So silly, Junnie-hyung really says the silliest things.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Cat That Walked By Himself

**Author's Note:**

> inspired twt @incorrectboo
> 
> jun: what if when you cracked your knuckles and your fingers started to glow like glow sticks
> 
> seungkwan: go to sleep
> 
> wonwoo: 
> 
> wonwoo: WE'D BE ABLE TO READ IN THE DARK

_But the wildest of all the wild animals was the Cat. He walked by himself, and all—_

Wonwoo blinks rapidly as the sensor light turned off.

He almost forgot that they installed those. The sensor lights had been the reward of an epic battle with management—just kidding, the managers themselves requested it after being the ones to turn the lights off for months.

Wonwoo stifles a chuckle. Imagine keeping up with six-hour practices but being too lazy to stand up and hit a light switch across the room.

He can’t say much. Wonwoo would have continued reading into the early morning if the lights hadn’t turned off.

Is he lazy or dedicated?

Wonwoo made a haphazard grab for his phone, and it flipped over showing the bright screen: _3:15 AM_

Never mind, he might just be delirious.

He laughs at his own thoughts then quiets down immediately. He forgot that quite a few of the other members had crashed in their living room.

Wonwoo sees the shadowy figures of Seungkwan and Soonyoung on the floor right below him. He knows Seokmin is somewhere near the clothing rack, and the dip in the bed tells him that Junhui is still there behind him.

He thinks he hears someone cracking their joints and immediately remembers the before bed conversation.

_What if you cracked your knuckles and your fingers started to glow like glow sticks?!_

Wonwoo smooshes his face into his pillow to stop the burst of giggles. Who even thinks of these things? Only Junnie.

Ah, he should put his book away and go to bed though. Wonwoo opens his eyes to a soft glow illuminating the book in his hand, and he stretches over to place it with his other— _a soft glow_ , what.

Wonwoo turns around only to be slightly blinded by rectangular-shaped lights like glow sticks.

Wonwoo stares until his blurry vision makes out Junhui’s face beyond the lights. His face attached to his neck to his shoulders to his—to his _glowing fingers_.

“Not gonna read anymore?” Junhui asks in an exaggerated, hush tone. He smiles with teeth—the kind of smile that usually gets him an exasperated but fond look.

“I—I’m, no, it’s late, we—uh, _what’s with your hands_?” Wonwoo stutters, shuffling away. His hands get caught in the bedsheets instead, and next thing Wonwoo knows he’s falling off the side of the mattress. Screwing his eyes shut, he says a silent apology to Seungkwan who’s going to catch his fall, but the crash landing doesn’t come.

Junhui is grabbing on to both his arms and pulls Wonwoo back onto the bed. Even after his little close call, Junhui still hasn’t let go, and his glow stick fingers press bright indents into Wonwoo’s skin.

“You okay?” Junhui asks quietly, but this time there’s no silly smile on his face.

“Uh, I’m fine,” Wonwoo answers. “Th—thanks, I guess.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Junhui chuckles. He’s not looking at Wonwoo anymore. Letting go of Wonwoo’s arms, Junhui hid his hands underneath his armpits. “Yeah, sorry, let’s go to bed, okay?”

“Jun, can I—”

“No,” Junhui answers quickly, turning his back to Wonwoo and flopping down on the bed. Junhui pulls up the blankets, and the dim glow fades into darkness.

Wonwoo sits on the bed, reeling at the new information. Oh, Jun wasn’t joking. Wonwoo had responded positively—to be fair, Wonwoo thought it was a joke and humored him. And after responding positively, Wonwoo turned around and alienated Junhui.

While Junhui seems quite confident in everything he does, the elder does hesitate to share sometimes. Junhui spent a long time after their debut, worrying whether his personality was too much or too little. Whether fans would be okay with his stereotypical Gemini personality—loving too hard and being too detached in the same day. Did he even have the right personality to be an idol? And it took a very long time for Junhui to admit that he was thinking about this at all.

If it had taken Junhui so long to confess to a relatively common worry all the members have, Wonwoo doesn’t know how long it took Junhui to admit that his fingers lit up like glow sticks.

As weird as this entire thing was— _how does that even work biologically_ , nothing was weirder than Junhui refusing to look him in the eye.

Wonwoo leans over the side of the bed and picks up his book again.

“Hey,” Wonwoo whispers. He pokes the outline of Junhui’s shoulder. “I want to read.”

No response.

“Moon Jun?” Wonwoo whispers louder. He uses his finger to push the other’s shoulder until Junhui flops onto his stomach without as much as a peep. “Junnie, I wanna read.”

The elder doesn’t respond to Wonwoo’s rapid poking, so he changes his tactic. Wonwoo guesses where the other’s waist would be underneath the blankets and digs his fingers in as far as the comforter would let him.

“Won—!” Junhui chokes, squirming away with great difficulty. Wonwoo almost burst out laughing when he realized that Junhui stuck his arms inside his shirt, impeding on his own movements.

Wonwoo buries his face into the comforter to muffle his amusement. There’s just something inherently funny about Junhui wiggling around trapped in his light-up shirt.

“At least one of us finds it funny!” Junhui whispers loudly. His glowing hands are free, and one of them pushes Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“I just wanted to read in the dark,” Wonwoo says with a slight whine. He does a super exaggerated pouting face that he knows Junhui can see even in the dim lighting. “You said you could help me read in the dark.”

“Aegyo isn’t going to work on me,” Junhui says deadpan. “Go use that on Seungcheol-hyung or something.”

“But he doesn’t have fingers that glow like glow sticks,” Wonwoo whispers. He sits up and pulls out his book. “Please Junnie?”

Junhui stares at him for a moment, but he slowly brings his hands out. Ten glowing digits illuminating the words on the page.

— _and all the places were alike to him_.

\---

Seungkwan wakes up in the morning, cursing the one beam of sunlight that breaks through the curtains.

He sits up just to yawn, but a large lump on the bed catches his eye.

Seungkwan recognizes Wonwoo and Junhui curled up into each other. Wonwoo’s hands intertwined with Junhui’s, and a book lying forgotten in between their stomachs. The younger can’t help but smirk—another sleepover matchmaking success!

Squinting, Seungkwan could have sworn that Junhui’s hands were glowing. He rubs his eyes and takes another look. However, Wonwoo already shifted, pulling Junhui closer and obscuring their hands. Seungkwan squints back at the sliver of sunlight, blinding him momentarily.

Must be a trick of the light.

“Who’s fingers would really glow like— _aaaawh_ , glow sticks?” Seungkwan yawns to himself. He turns away from the light and settles back down with his pillow.

So silly, Junnie-hyung really says the silliest things.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> so this...got out of hands LMAO i got super obsessed with jun w/ glowstick hands LMAO i just think he'd be super cute and it would be a super cute useless superpower that ends up being useful in a large rescue mission LMAO
> 
> anyways, this was super cute and i loved it a lot. if ur on twt, give @incorrectboo a follow! Always fun to see them on my tl ^u^)/ funny and cute incorrects!


End file.
